<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast by the Beach by fledglingscreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266864">Breakfast by the Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingscreaming/pseuds/fledglingscreaming'>fledglingscreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingscreaming/pseuds/fledglingscreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dumb rambles bout anareaper family hangin round the breakfast (and sometimes midnight snack) table. </p><p>(Rated G, but I said fuck once)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana Amari/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why? Because I had a dream and needed to write it and also it's cute and soft sue me.</p><p>I haven't proofed this yet, I'm tired and lazy.</p><p> I have a few more little snippets for it, the execution is probably awful but hey im just here to dump my thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fareeha just wanted toast and coffee. Really, she wasn't asking for much. But hearing Jesse's guffaw from down the hall she figured her humble breakfast was a pipe-dream. Bastard ate half the kitchen when he came to stay sometimes. </p><p>Her mother's eyes were crinkled in delight at the lively conversation, but Fareeha was still too sleep-addled to tune in to words. She scratched at her shoulder, blinking slowly as she put the coffee maker on again.</p><p>"Morning Fara!" Jesse grinned, wiping a couple crumbs from his beard.</p><p>"Mmh."</p><p>"Aw, no welcome home?"</p><p>"Don't worry, she just takes some time to start up."</p><p>"Huh, wonder who that reminds me of."</p><p>Ana smirked in response behind her cup of tea.</p><p>Fareeha loved seeing her mother like this, happy and comfortable, crows feet crinkling around her eye as she smiled at Jesse's obnoxious cheer. It made her morning-self feel a little more cheery. A little.</p><p>"Speaking of, your father is still in bed. Maybe you should go wake him?"</p><p>"No need." The voice rumbled from behind her as he walked in from their bedroom. He looked exhausted, as usual, and his hair looked like it had tossed and turned on its own throughout the night.</p><p>Lazy black curls of smoke followed his body into the kitchen as the front door opened and fell shut in the distance. He went to put on the coffee maker, finding it already on. He blinked slowly into eyes that could've easily been a mirror.</p><p>"Mornin'."</p><p>"Mmh."</p><p>The two of them stood by the counter waiting for the coffee to filter, and Jesse and Ana just laughed.</p><p>Their exhausted sleepy eyes and appearance in the kitchen in singlets and patterned pajama pants and, in Gabriel's case, fluffy slippers, made it seem like they'd been father and daughter for decades and not, as today was for celebrating, about five years.</p><p>"What's so funny" Gabriel grumbled, grumpy before caffeination, picking up the mug handed to him by Fareeha and sitting down next to his wife.</p><p>Olivia came into the kitchen, puffing slightly, finishing off her water bottle and pulling out an earphone. She nodded to Fareeha, knowing she wouldn't have a verbal response yet.</p><p>"Nothing at all dear." Ana replied, reaching out a hand and lightly brushing his cheek in an affectionate gesture. A little bit of his exhaustion always melted away when he shared these loving looks with his wife.</p><p>He huffed and reached down for his mug again. Only to find fingers ending in purple nails sliding it away from him and up to a smug mouth.</p><p>"Oh, Gracias" She said, taking a big sip.</p><p>Gabriel shot her daggers.</p><p>"Morning Dad~" She singsonged, winking at him, "also you two." she added, with less mischief.</p><p>Fareeha sighed, because breakfast and morning coffee was never, ever simple when Gabe's kids stayed over. She handed him her own mug and set the machine to filter two more cups.</p><p>Olivia sat at the table next to Jesse, still in her running gear and clearly not yet caring that she needed a shower after her run along the beach.</p><p>Fareeha pulled up the last chair at the circular table, and reached over to take the last slice of toast on Jesse's plate, because fuck it, she wasn't gonna wait for coffee AND toast.</p><p>He pouted but let it be when Olivia's hand smacked his away. They'd had a lot more practice at the whole sibling food fight thing than Fareeha had, and she was glad Olivia stuck up for her sometimes, even if it was just to get in Jesse's way.</p><p>The two of them sure didn't act like they were in their thirties when they were in the same room.</p><p>She happily melted into the noise as Jesse and Olivia carried the morning conversation. Gabriel joining in as the coffee sunk into his system, black smoke curling languidly still, but more alert than sleepy now. Ana smiled and laughed and sent her family the most loving looks.</p><p>Fareeha knew her mother felt beyond blessed, she'd never thought she'd have this family, but it was a good one. Fareeha thought so too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even adults have to raid their parents' stash sometimes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude, go left."</p><p>"You're not as light as you look y'know!" Jesse huffed, grimacing as Olivia shifted her weight on his shoulders, causing something to creak and his shoulder blades to stiffen unreasonably again.<br/>"Shut up dude I know there's some up here!"</p><p>The light in the kitchen flicked on and the two of them froze on the spot, terrified they'd been caught.</p><p>"You know you're adults right?" Fareeha grumbled, arms crossed in the doorway.</p><p>"Yeah, but we wanted chocolate." Olivia replied, going back to reaching up and rummaging in the top of the obscenely tall cupboard.</p><p>"And the nearest store closes at 5pm!" Jesse groaned, still struggling to support his sister's weight.</p><p>Fareeha sighed and went about her business getting the water she came for.</p><p>She took a sip from the new glassware she'd gotten her mother, and new father, almost 10 months ago. It was sturdy stuff, she had a set herself. Jesse's legs were shaking and Olivia was telling him to move to the right again, getting a knee onto his shoulder to lean further up.</p><p>"Argh! Liv! You can't put your knee into my shoulder, I'm gonna-"</p><p>It was too late for Fareeha, Jesse was tilting backwards and Olivia's back came at her face in slow motion, her own body moving no faster.</p><p>The door to their parents bedroom swung open fast and a tired Ana looked down at her children in disappointment. She opened her mouth to speak, and groaned. Gabriel appeared behind her, wiping sleep from an eye.</p><p>"Y'know this is why she has to hide it, kids."</p><p>"I was not involved." Fareeha called, still crushed under the weight of her siblings, she wouldnt let her name be dragged through the mud like this.</p><p>"Sure you weren't hun."</p><p>The door swung closed again, but Ana and Gabriel's annoyed and muffled voices could still be heard.</p><p>"Get off me already!" Olivia shoved at Jesse, who just laughed.</p><p>Fareeha picked up her spilled glass, which hadn't so much as chipped (she loved them for this reason).</p><p>"Hey, we're gonna watch a movie, wanna join?" Jesse asked, handing her a tea towel.</p><p>She had already been implicated in a sweets-heist and shocked out of her sleepiness, so she figured she could stand some mindless midnight movie.</p><p>She topped up her glass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>